Dimensions
by lywloveyourworld
Summary: "Are you guys ready?" I asked everybody, looking down into the dark, starry, abyss. "No, but I'm going in anyway. I don't care if I die anymore." He bent down, touched the surface, and disappeared... Maybe forever. The rest of the group followed. The cold, unforgiving darkness engulfed me as I jumped in. If you have an OC, drop them off here and they may be added into the story! c:
1. Chapter 1 - Create New World

**Uhm, Hi 0-0 Sooo, I'm not that great of a writer, and I never finish any of my stories, so don't expect too much xP {yuz, this is my first story} I'm more of an artist, but deviant art is all derpy on my computers, so I just post them on my instagram {lywloveyourworld, oc xD}. Visit it for visual character representations and all that crap c: Anyways, bonjour and enjoy {or not}!**

**~lywloveyourworld **

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I remember it all like it happened yesterday.

It was a Friday; just like any other typical Friday of my life. Except, not really. But I'll get to that later. I went to school, learned nothing, went back home, did my over-the-weekend homework, ate dinner, and went to my room to play Starcraft before bed. The lights were out when I first entered my room, and it was black except for a faint purple glow coming from my desk. Of course, being human and naturally curious, I turned on the lights and walked over to whatever was casting off the light I had seen. The object was a small, purple, slightly translucent cube that had little swirls on the surface. I poked at it with my finger to see what it would do since I had never seen anything like it before.

That was a bad idea.

Everything around me started swirling around and turning purple. It felt like I was being sucked into the strange object, and a strange tingling sensation entered my body. I desperately grabbed the cube and screamed as everything went black.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I was in my room when I realised that it was missing. My 16th birthday gift, I mean. I noticed because everything froze in place; the paper that was in the process of floating off my desk stopped in mid-air, my cat that was jumping at the paper froze, and my YouTube video stopped playing.

"Shit," I said, furiously rubbing the necklace I always wore around my neck. I was mad and worried at the same time. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck the cube and its stupid abilities..."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. _'It'll be fine... Odds are we're gonna be alright,'_ **(If you get this reference, I love you and you get a drawing c:)**

I closed my eyes and vanished.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I woke up inside a house. The first thing I realised was that it wasn't mine. The second thing I noticed was the pain in my left hand. I looked over at it to see that the cube I was holding had completely shattered, and a couple of pieces had found their way into my skin; probably because I'd gripped the cube too tight. A trickle of blood ran down my palm and onto the floor. I tried to get up from where I was lying on the floor, only managing to make myself feel nauseous and a bit queasy. I decided it wasn't a good idea to sit up at the moment, so I just lay there on the floor, staring at the cubed things around me. I soon realised that everything around me was cubed for some reason.

_'Must be some kind of weird fashion statement,'_ I thought as I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself inside my house. I looked around to see who had fallen victim to the cube. My attention was drawn to the floor, where some wasian guy was out cold on the floor, a trickle of blood running down his palm and onto the floor. He looked about the same age as me, and he had black hair and geeky black frames that somehow made him look cute. He was wearing a gray hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. I sighed and crouched down next to him to remove the cube fragments from his hand.

_'I wonder how I'll get him back to his home...?' _I thought as I gently plucked the sharp, purple shards out of his palm. _'After all, the cube only had one use...'_

He grunted and opened up one eye when I pulled out a particularly large piece of the cube.

"Hello, and welcome back to consciousness," I said.

"Woah..." He said blinking rapidly. He sat up and quickly started scooting away from me. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Name's Violet; you can call me Vi." I said. "Buuut I don't want anything that you could possibly give me, so could I just skip the second question?"

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?" The boy asked

"Would I really have been plucking portal fragments out of your hand if I wanted to hurt you? Besides, you'd be dead by now if I wanted to harm you."

"I'll... I'll call the cops!" he said, fumbling for his phone.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to hurt you...?" I gave him a weird look. "Besides, there are no cops here, so that's no use."

"Where am I? How'd I get here? I have to get back home..." he said, struggling to stand up.

"Whoa, there... Do you want to faint again?" I asked, gently shoving him back down onto his place on the floor. "Traveling dimensions takes a toll on you. You need rest."

"Wait, what dimension? Why don't you need rest?" He asked hurriedly.

"Minecraft, and because I'm not human." I said as I picked him up and set him back down in my bed. He turned a violent shade of red. "Now sleep."

I walked over to the crafting table and crafted myself a bed, since he was occupying mine. I plunked it down next to my former bed and laid down on it, letting myself drift into sleep.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I watched Violet quickly fall asleep, but I was uneasy about falling asleep myself, so I just simply laid in the bed she set me down on and stared at her. She had black hair with purple tips, a bang that covered her left eye, pale skin, a purple tank top, a black motorcycle jacket, black cut-off jeans, and a pair of black and purple combat boots that rested beside her bed. She looked so... Pretty when she slept, her long black eyelashes casting a shadow on her pale cheeks. She let a quiet puff of air escape her lips. Finally deciding she was friendly, I looked away. But I never could be too sure... I took off my glasses and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was probably the shortest {and worst} chapter ever. But I'm just not good at writing O_o Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story ever! I may be adding OC's into this story, so if you have any OC's, leave a review and they might be added c: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Over and out~**

**~lywloveyourworld**


	2. Chapter 2 - World Name: Minecraft

**Annnd I'm back with another chapter! The stupid summary wasn't working, and it was cutting off letters and words, so it made me seem like an idiot {thanks a lot, summary!} Yes, I do need OCs, so tell me yours and it'll probably be added into the story cx Anywaysss, enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I woke up early in the morning, just when the zombies and skeletons started burning to death. The Kevin guy was still sleeping, so I decided to head out and gather some resources. I grabbed my trusty bow, some arrows, my diamond sword, an iron pick, and all the other essentials for the trip. Just before I headed out the door, I stuck a sign on the wall telling of my whereabouts just in case Kevin was stupid and headed outside. After all, he seemed to have no idea what Minecraft was. I made a mental note to teach him when I came back and headed out. A burning skeleton aimed his bow at me, but just before he could shoot, he burned to death.

_'Fuck you,' _I thought bitterly as I kicked the pile of bones the skeleton left behind. _'Doing this to me...'_

I hurried away before the flashback could begin.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I woke up and looked to my right. Violet wasn't there... Had she ditched me? I sit up, felling a little nauseous, but a lot better than yesterday. I cautiously put my right foot on the floor, then my left. I put my weight into both feet and stood up. A wave of dizziness suddenly consumed me, blacking out my vision for a second. I staggered, almost falling over. The dizziness faded as quickly as it had come, turning into a dull headache. I could deal. I heard my stomach rumble as I walked toward towards the shelves on the wall to my right, where I saw food neatly lined up in perfectly spaced rows. **(Shelf mod!)** I grabbed a loaf of bread and bit into it. Man, it was good! I quickly finished up the whole thing. Strangely, I wasn't thirsty at all, which I should have been, judging that I had finished a whole loaf of dry bread. I shrugged it off; after all, I was in another dimension. Anything was possible. I was turning around when something caught my eye. I ran over to the window and looked outside. Everything was cube shaped! The leaves on the trees, the dirt, the flowers, everything! I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. It hurt. Maybe I was hallucinating...? A pixellated cow trudged by, mooing as it went.

Probably not.

I was about to head out the door to investigate when the sign next to the door caught my eye.

_'Gathering resources - Don't go outside unless if you have a death wish. ~Vi'_

What did she mean by 'resources'? What could possibly hurt me out there? I looked at the cow, still mooing in her front yard.

_'Maybe cows eat people in this world...?' _I speculated._ 'Like, vampire cows or something?' _

I shivered at the thought and hoped it wasn't true. Just to be safe, I looked for something to block the door with. I spotted some brown cubes sitting on the shelf. I grabbed the stuff and blocked the door with them. For extra protection, I blocked the windows, too. The only source of light was now coming from the lamps on the ceiling. Finally deciding that I was safe, I sat down on my bed.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I returned home just as the sun was starting to set. A lone cow stood in my front yard, mooing at something. I quickly killed it off with my sword. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The meat got sucked into my satchel. I made a mental note to cook it later as I walked over to my front door and tried opening it. It wouldn't open. I looked through the little windows on the door and noticed that it was blocked off by dirt.

"Kevin..." I muttered under my breath. "That little bastard..."

I sighed and shouted through the door, hoping he could hear me; "Kevin, unblock the door right now or else I'm breaking in!"

"How do I get rid of the brown stuff?" I heard a voice from behind the door reply. "And how do I know that you're not a vampire cow or something that's trying to imitate Violet and'll kill me if I get near you?"

"I told you to call me Vi," I said, annoyed. How much of an idiot was this guy? "And what the heck are you talking about? Vampire cows don't even exist."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "How do I get rid of the brown stuff?" Kevin asked again.

"You punch the dirt." I said simply.

"Punch... It?" he said, confused.

"Yeah." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Did I stutter?" **(If you get this reference, I love you c:)**

Kevin didn't reply. Instead, I heard the faint sound of him punching the dirt. It suddenly shrunk into a miniature version of the block and got sucked into his hand. He was holding a block of dirt. I sighed as he stared at his hand, as if the dirt had magical properties to it or something.

"Now get rid of the other one," I demanded. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

He said nothing as he got rid of the other block. After he destroyed it, I opened the door and let myself in.

"Finally..." I mutter.

I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Sit down." I ordered bluntly, pointing at his bed. He obediently sat, the blocks of dirt still in his hand. "I suppose you'd like some explanations on what's happening?"

"Yes please," He said, nodding his head simultaneously.

"Well, you are currently in a dimension called Minecraft." I started. "It's completely made out of cubes and has strange physics, as you can see. But that's not really important. What's really important is how you got here and how you'll get home.

"You got here by the four-dimensional cube I got for my birthday a couple months ago. It's for emergencies only, so it only has one use. I was ordered to use it only if I get stuck somewhere where I can't use my teleportation skills. The four-dimensional cube can either take you from Minecraft to Earth, the Nether to the Aether, or vice versa."

"What's-" Kevin began. I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"But the problem is, the cube it's very jittery and doesn't like saying in one place for too long. That's why I kept it trapped in an obsidian jar; the only material besides the impossible-to-get stone called bedrock that it can't teleport out of. But one day, the lid must have come loose because it teleported somewhere in which you could touch it. Touching the cube activates the portal and brings you to whatever dimension it's supposed to bring you to. In this case, it brought you to Minecraftia. Time is now frozen on Earth until you go back there, because that's how the four-dimensional cube works. I didn't get frozen because I'm the owner of the cube. The only way for a human like you with no dimension traveling skills to get back to Earth is going through the End portal, which brings you back to wherever your home is.

"But before you get your hopes up, getting to the End portal isn't easy. You have to gather ender pearls, which you get from -" I shuddered "Killing endermen, which then you have to combine with blaze powder, which you make from blaze rods dropped by blazes in the Nether. The product of that is eyes of enders, which you use to activate the End portal. Finding the End portal itself is almost impossible, because there's only 2 in this whole world. When you go through the End portal, you'll find yourself in the End; the gateway between life and death, the place between Minecraft and Earth; basically the in between of everything. You have to kill the Ender Dragon there, who protects the portal back to Earth, to go back to your comfy little home. There's a very high likelihood of dying at any of those stages. And if you die... Well... you either become a soul in the Aether or get eternal punishment in the Nether. In other words, you'll be stuck in Minecraftia forever."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"That's... That's a lot to process..." He said slowly. "Does this mean that... I'll probably never be able to see my parents or my friends ever again?"

"Yeah," I said. I immediately regretted it. His eyes started misting up, and a tear rolled down his right cheek. He turned away as if he didn't want me to see. I stood up and hugged him, ignoring the butterflies dancing around in my stomach. I couldn't fall for him. It would cause me more pain... Just like before.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly. "We'll probably make it through, and you'll be home in no time."

"That's not true," he said unsteadily. "I'd probably die trying. You said it yourself."

I said nothing after that, because he was right.

* * *

**Welp, some things have been cleared up, but not everything. Yeah, I suck at touching moments. That was probably more awkward than touching. You're probably wondering why he cried so easily, and that's because wouldn't you cry too if you were probably going to be stuck in a weird world forever and leave everything on Earth behind? No? That's only me? Okay 0-0 I know this is staring to sound like the cliché "oh, some random guy gets sucked into Minecraft and he has to go to the End to get home" kind of story, but I promise to make it... Surprising c: No, I am not copying The Miner's Destiny in any way. I thought of this plot before I read it xD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Game Mode: Hardcore

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 3 c: I already have 43 views on this story, and I joined Fanfiction 3 days ago... Wut O_o Maybe that's common, but I don't know xP My goal for this chapter is 2,000 words, let's hope I get close...**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I stood in front of the furnace, unable to fall asleep. I stuck a stack of raw iron in the furnace after the gold finished smelting. Kevin wasn't asleep either, but was pretending that he was to avoid awkwardness. I looked in my satchel to see how many diamonds I had collected on the trip... 2, apparently. Combined with the other 18 diamonds that I currently had in stock, I could make a helmet, chest plate, and leggings. I had already made a full set of diamond armour and a sword for myself, so that's why I only had 20 diamonds. You may or may not think that 46 is a lot, but I had been partially living in Minecraft for all 16 years of my life; it's actually only a little. I just... Didn't like mining. Am afraid of it, even. The reason why is not because of the lava, the fear of getting lost, or the zombies, creepers, spiders and whatnot... It's the skeletons. They were my worst fear and my greatest enemy. As I stood in front of the furnace looking at the diamonds, it triggered the memory of how I came to fear skeletons. I felt the flashback coming on. It was too late to fight back, so I let myself fall to the floor.

**{it's and eye of ender and all the sparkly ender magic :D This line shall now represent flashbacks c:}**

_~*o'.`*o,.*',o*~( | )~*o,.*',o*`*~_

_**Flashback to five years ago, when Violet was 11...**_

_Violet: (excitedly) Mom, can I go mining by myself today? Please?_

_(Violet's mother considers this for a moment. Finally deciding that Violet was old enough to not do anything too stupid, she sighs.)_

_Violet's mom: Alright, but be safe... Make sure you don't fall in lava or water! If anybody tries to hurt you, you kill them... And remember to wear your armour and have your weapons by you side at ALL TIMES. Understand?_

_Violet: Yes, I know... Can I go now?_

_(Violet grabs all the supplies she needed before her mother could respond. She's heading out the door when her mother calls after her.)_

_Violet's mom: Bye! Be safe!_

_Violet: I know! I will! You've already told me!_

_(Violet trudges westward, hoping to find a new cave to explore. She soon finds a large cavern, complete with a ravine. She smiles happily at herself.)_

_Violet: A big cave AND a big ravine? Today must be my lucky day!_

_(She giddily steps into the cavern and mines a patch of iron ore at the entrance, her armor forgotten. A zombie walks over and inspects her curiously.)_

_Violet: Hello Mr. Zombie! How was your day?_

_Zombie: Hrnnnerghhhggghaa_

_Violet: Yeah, mine's been wonderful too. Want a cookie?_

_Zombie; Hrrrggggg_

_Violet: Well, here ya go!_

_(Violet hands the zombie a cookie and moves on to another patch of iron near the ravine entrance. The zombie follows her, happily munching on a cookie.)_

_Violet: Oh, you want to watch me mine, huh? Well, I guess you can._

_(Violet continues mining. Unaware to her at that moment, a red-eyed skeleton walks out off the depths of the cave and stops behind the zombie. The skeleton notches an arrow in the string of his bow, pulls back, and shoots the zombie. The zombie immediately dies. Violet hears the sound of her zombie friend dying and whips around, facing the skeleton.)_

_Violet: (shakily) What... What did you do that for? I thought zombies and skeletons were friends..._

_Skeleton: Everybody must die. And that includes you._

_(The skeleton aims an arrow at her heart. It whistles toward her at a surprisingly fast speed. Startled, Violet quickly teleports away.)_

_Skeleton: (muttering) Stupid endermen..._

_(The skeleton whips out another arrow and lets it fly, Violet yet again teleporting away. She runs toward the skeleton, her iron sword raised. The skeleton quickly steps aside, grabs an arrow from his sheath, and slashes a large gash down her arm with the tip. She screams and falls to her knees as blood runs down her left arm. The blood is a deep red, but has a slight purplish tint to it. She struggles to get back up, giving the skeleton the upper hand. He gives her another good-sized cut on her right cheek. This time, Violet manages not to scream and stands shakily up, iron sword in hand. She weakly lifts it with only her right arm, for her left wasn't usable. She lunges at the skeleton, but he easily dodges.)_

_Skeleton: Put up an actual fight, girl. This is way too easy._

_(Breathing heavily, Violet shakily tries to hold her sword with both hands. A wave of pain shoots up her left arm as she tightens her grip on the heavy sword. Temporarily blinded by the pain, the skeleton knocks the sword out of her hands and acquires it for himself. Violet lands on her back on the cavern floor. The skeleton walks up to her slowly, holding the sword above his head, about to swing it downwards and bring her to her fate. She claws desperately at the floor with her bloody hands, trying to get away.)_

_Skeleton: Any last words?_

_Violet: (sobbing) Please, let me live... I beg of you..._

_Skeleton: No. _

_(The skeleton positions the sword in his hand, preparing to strike. Violet screams, tears of pain and sadness running down her cheeks. Unaware to both of them, Violet's mother had come after Violet to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. She hears screaming; Violet's screams. Panicking, Violet's mother teleports to the cavern entrance. She widens her eyes at what she sees.)_

_Violet's mom: NO!_

_(Violet's mother quickly teleports in front of the red-eyed skeleton just as he was bringing his sword down to Violet's body, the sharp sword hitting her mother instead. She staggers and falls to the floor next to Violet, a geyser of purple-tinted blood streaming out of her chest. Violet quickly sits up and crawls over to her mother, ignoring the sharp pains in her left arm.)_

_Violet: (panicking) Mommy, don't go! Don't leave me! Stay with me... You'll be alright, I promise... Just a little longer..._

_(Violet's mother shakily lifts up a blood-stained hand and holds it up to her daughter's cheek.)_

_Violet's mom: (whispering) Goodbye... Be safe, my love..._

_(Her eyes glaze over and a puff of purple smoke comes out of her body, her soul entering the Aether, no doubt. Violet stares in shock at her mother lying, lifeless, in a pool of her own blood. She screams and sobs uncontrollably, falling down onto the floor. Her tears mix in with her own blood, the purplish-red droplets falling on her mother's lifeless cheeks. She looks up to see the skeleton still there.)_

_Violet: (shakily) You... You did this to me..._

_Skeleton: Your point, child?_

_(The skeleton makes the mistake of looking her in the eye. Pure, inhuman rage consumes her body and her eyes flash a brilliant purple. She slowly stands up, the bow she had brought with her in her blood stained hands.)_

_Violet: Now... You... Must... Pay..._

_(She whips out an arrow and shoots it at the skeleton's right arm. Before he could react, it hits his arm and it falls off onto the floor. The skeleton holds up a blood-stained iron sword and comes at her. She lets another arrow fly, but the skeleton dodges it this time. Violet unflinchingly steps aside as the skeleton slices at the place where she used to be. Her eyes cold, she shoots another arrow, this time aiming for the skeleton's ribcage. It whistles through the gaps in between the bones, not harming the skeleton at all. The skeleton smirks and pulls out his bow and ditches the sword.)_

_Skeleton: Bow to bow fight?_

_Violet: If you say so._

_ (The skeleton immediately shoots at her, but she dodges the arrow and lets one fly at him. It scratches his one remaining arm. Unfazed, he notches another arrow and shoots it in her direction. This time, she knows that she can't dodge the threat. The only way to move out-of-the-way is to teleport. She shuts her eyes and concentrates. However, she is too weak to teleport so the arrow quickly approaches her. It comes closer... And lodges itself in her left eye. She screams in pain as tears of blood run down her scratched-up cheeks. She blindly reaches for her last arrow and shoots the skeleton. It slices his head clean off. Because of too much pain and the loss of blood, she falls to the floor and blacks out.)_

**_~Time skip~_**

_(A day later, Violet wakes up in a bed in someone else's house. She had a headache, and her left eye was sealed shut. Shivers of pain shot up and down her body. She looks around the house with her right eye and spots a 13-year-old boy brewing up potions. He has b__rown hair and shockingly green eyes. A bowl of mushroom soup sits on the table by her bed.)_

_Violet: (feebly) Who... Who are you?_

_Boy: Oh, you're awake! That's good. You were almost dead when I found you... Drink the soup. You'll feel a bit better._

_(Violet reaches for the soup with her good hand. She grabs it and spills half the contents onto the table. The boy laughs, but not in a mocking way; it was in a warm, happy laugh that made Violet feel warm on the inside.)_

_Boy: Hey, I'll help you with that._

_(The boy sits by her bed and feeds her the soup. She happily drains the whole bowl as the boy inspects her left eye.)_

_Boy: Hm... I'm afraid you'll be blind in your left eye for the rest of your life. At least none of your cuts are infected yet._

_(The boy grabs a potion of healing out of his pocket and uncorks it.)_

_Boy: Here, let's treat these wounds before they get any worse. It'll sting a bit._

_(He carefully drips a few drops of the potion on Violet's wounds. The girl clenches her teeth at every drop that was added to her raw cuts. The wounds quickly close up, leaving scars and scabs behind.)_

_Violet: Thank you... But who are you?_

_Boy: My name's Aaron. Who are you? And what happened to you?_

_Violet: I'm Violet... And I got attacked by a skeleton. He had red eyes and he killed my mom..._

_(A tear escapes out of her right eye and traces a path down her cheek. Aaron sees this and leans over to hug her.)_

_Aaron: I'm so sorry... Things'll get better later, I promise._

_(Violet remains silent as she cries into Aaron's shoulder.)_

**_~Time skip~ _**

_(It's early summer; 2 weeks after Violet's 13th birthday. She had explained everything that happened to Aaron over the years. Aaron was heading out to the cave Violet's mother had died in to investigate about why the skeleton was hostile to other hostile mobs, why it attacked her, and why it's eyes were red. Violet is standing in the doorway to bid him farewell, since she's too scared to venture into the cave; with Aaron or not.)_

_Violet: Bye Aaron! Please, be safe... I don't want to lose you..._

_Aaron: It's alright; I'll come back alive and with answers. See you soon!_

_(Violet gives a wave to the boy as he turns around to leave.)_

_Violet: Wait..._

_Aaron: (turns around) What?_

_Violet: I... I..._

_(Her cheeks turn red and she looks down to the grass. She couldn't say it; she just couldn't.)_

_Violet: It's nothing. I'll tell you when you come back._

_Aaron: Alright. Bye!_

_(Aaron gave her a little wave and smiled at her as he disappeared in the forest. That was the last she ever saw of him; he never did come back from his little trip. __So she never got around to telling him that she loved him._

_She vowed to never fall in love with anyone ever again.)_

_~*o'.`*o,.*',o*~( | )~*o,.*',o*`*~_

* * *

**Welp, there's one more chapter! Sorry it was all flashback-y, I just wanted to clear up some stuff and add a bit more into the story c: Finally, a {short, cuz whaddaya expect from an 11 year old?} fight scene! I was looking forward to writing one, because I haven't written one before. Don't blame me for its lameness! I tried, at least xD And yay, I reached my goal of 2,000 words! Let us celebrate with cake *hands out cake to everybody***


	4. Chapter 4 - Multiplayer

**Ugh. These copy/paste things should have auto-save... I accidentally hit a button on my keyboard in the midst of writing this, and ALL MY TEXT FUCKING DISAPPEARED. All mah work... ;-; **

**Anywayz, I got me some reviews! Aint dat wonderful c: And I almost have a hundred views... I uploaded this, what... 3 days ago? Daz cray-cray 0-0**

**Replies to mai reviewers:**

**EnderBlazeHybrid: Woah dere gurrrl, who said I couldn't use your OC if I've used their name in here? 0-0 Tell me your OC, and they're definately going into the story cx**

**I'ma cat: Congratissumus, your OC has now been added in the story! c: She might be added into this chapter, maybe not. I dunno yet x3**

**Daz all for now! Review, plz :3**

**Also, one more thing; you can ask the characters questions and whatnot, and they might me answered by them. So ja cx**

**{Who said I couldn't not use correct spelling and grammar in the author's note? I'm UNTAMEABLEEEEE {Sky ref woooo}**

**Anywayz, ON WITH DAT STORY**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I was pretending to be asleep when she fainted. There was a loud 'thump!' and when I opened my eyes to see what fell, Vi was out cold on the floor. At first, I thought she was dead. Not even stopping to pick up my glasses, I ran over to her and frantically felt for a pulse. Thank goodness; it was there. The steady (but a bit abnormal as if she were scared,) 'thump, thump' of her heartbeat calmed me down a bit, but the relief was short-lived. I shook her and tried to wake her up.

"Fuck! Vi? Vi, are you alright?"

As if answering me, she whimpered and grabbed my wrist. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She was quivering. I picked her up and held her, letting her sob into my chest. I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Hush, it's alright," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

I wiped a stray tear off her cheek and picked her up, like when she had picked me up the day I had gotten into this strange dimension. I set her down gently in her bed and pulled the covers up on top of her. I sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at her perfect features. That was when I realized something; I was falling for her, and I was falling fast.

I sighed and lay down on my own bed, letting myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

When I woke up from my hellish nightmare of a flashback, it was dawn. Kevin was sleeping soundly in his bed, and I was... I was in my bed? I thought I had passed out on the floor. Then I realized something; Kevin must have tucked me in bed. How sweet. At least I knew he wasn't the kind of friend who would just leave their friends on the floor if they were unconscious. Trust me, I've had one of those.

I got out of bed and prepared a bowl of mushroom soup for myself. Drinking it reminded me of Aaron... His warm smile that would make everything seem alright, his beautiful green eyes that held something that intrigued me. Thinking of him made me want to cry. I remembered the flashback I had the night before; I surely would have cried during that. My hands flew up to my face. No black smudges. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. I laughed a little; I remembered how Aaron would always tease me about putting on so much makeup.

"Finally awake?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Kevin. He looked somehow adorable with his messy hair and glasses-less face. I mentally shook myself. No way in the world could I fall for him...

"You hypocrite," I laughed. "I'm always the first one up."

"So, about last night..." he said. Uh oh. "What was that about? You just suddenly... Passed out. And you were... Crying. And stuff. I thought you were dead at first..." He gave a soft laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "I was worried."

He was worried? About me? Wait, of course... He was a friend. "It was a flashback," I said. "They happen all the time. Sometimes, I can control them, but most of the time I can't."

He looked at me and tilted his head to one side. "What about?" He asked innocently.

I felt a pang in my chest as the memories started flooding in... "I don't want to talk about it," I managed to choke out. I managed to control my tears.

"It's alright," he said, coming over to hug me. "You don't have to talk about it."

His arms around me made me feel a bit calmer. "Thanks," I said. I took a deep breath and stood up. He loosened his grip around my waist. "We should get started on getting you back to Earth and un-freezing time there."

"Yeah," He looked a little disappointed for some reason. "Where do we start?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I still have to teach you about Minecraft. Follow me," I said as I headed outside.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"So you just... Punch it?" I asked, staring at the tree.

"That's the same question you asked with the dirt. But yeah," Vi said, nodding. "You can use an axe** (Honestly? Google Chrome spell checker says that "axe" is spelt incorrectly. Hey look, "spelt" too -_-)** too, but I'm not handing over one of my axes to a noob like you."

I sigh and laugh a bit. I stare at my fist, then the tree. Man, that wood looked pretty hard, though...

"Just punch it already!" Vi said jokingly, flinging her hands out. "Do you want me to fucking punch it for you?

I blinked and slowly brung my fist up to the wood. To my surprise, cracks started to form. I punched it again. And again. Until it broke and a little miniature, floating block of wood took its place. I stared at it as it floated towards me.

"Shit; I forgot to give you an inventory," Vi muttered. "Here, take this." She reaches into her satchel and pulls out a backpack (a whole backpack!) and throws it at me. "Catch," Of course, it smacks me in the face.

"Fuck you!" I cry as she laughs at my misfortune. "You are paying for that." I pick up the floating wood block and throw it at her. It only gets sucked up into her satchel.

"Ha! You noob!" She manages to say between spurts of laughter.

The day progressed like that; her trying to teach me things, and both of us having an occasional good laugh. By sunset, I had been taught the basics of Minecrat.

"So," Vi said, drilling me as we walked back home. "What do creepers do?"

"They... Creep up on you?" I said. I knew that wasn't the right answer, I just forgot what they actually did. "And punch you until you die?"

"No, stupid... They explode if you get close to them. Plus, they don't even have arms, so how can they punch you?" She laughed and punched me lightly on my left arm. "Have you not learned ANYTHING today?"

"Uh... I learned that endermen are kinda like slenderman," I said.

"Hey, do I look or act like slenderman to you?" Vi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

It took me a minute to fully comprehend what she meant by that sentence. "You're... An enderman?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot to tell you?" Vi asked to herself. "Yeah, I am. Half enderman, half human. One of the rare breeds of enderman shape shifters. They can travel between Earth and Minecraft, plus they can shape-shift from an enderman into a human and vice versa. Happens when endermen breed with humans. I come from a whole line of them." Suddenly, she looked around her. She seemed a little alarmed. "We have to go home. Like, now." She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the forest. I found myself blushing a bit.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Mobs come out at night," She said breathlessly as both of us ran through the steadily darkening forest.

"Oh," I said. "But wouldn't mobs not attack a half-mob like you?"

"You can never be too sure," She said. Suddenly, we bumped into something. A skeleton. Vi froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She just stared at the skeleton and burst into tears. I grabbed her sword and sliced the skeletons head off. Boy, the sword was heavy, though!

"See? It's gone now," I said to her. She simply shook her head and continued crying, as if the skeleton had done something to her or had triggered a bad memory. _'A bad memory?'_ I thought. _'Like her flashback?' _I'd ask her later. This time, I grabbed her hand and led her through the forest. We were in sight of the house. It seemed really bright against the dark woods. Vi had finally stopped crying, but she was sniffling a bit. I ran through the front door... And straight into someone's back. There was a yelp and a girl holding an ice-blue sword with a fiery aura turned around. She had dirty blond hair with the occasional platinum blond streak. She wore a white shirt with a blue and black drape jacket on top, grey jeans, and sky blue and tennis shoes with fashionable black stripes. Her eyes were light blue with gold flecks; almost like the sun on an iceberg. They somehow weren't cold at all, though. Just fierce. Probably because she was about to skewer me through with that sword of hers before Vi saved my life.

"Silver!" Vi cried, letting go of my hand to run over and give the girl a hug. "It's been ages!"

"Yeah, I came to visit you," Silver said, laughing. They pulled away from the hug and Silver examined Vi. "You look like you've been crying. Was it a skeleton or the guy? Because if it was the guy..." She gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. It felt like she was reading my mind with those eyes of hers.

"It was a skeleton, not Kevin." Vi said, laughing. "And lighten up, Kevin! She was joking,"

"Not entirely..." Silver said, giving me a half-smile now that she had clarified that I wasn't the reason for Vi's crying. "I'm Frost Silver Mist. Who are you?" She asked.

"Kevin Doles," I answered, giving her a half-smile back. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Yeah," She replied. "I came this afternoon, but there was nobody home, so I helped myself to your food, Vi,"

Vi laughed. "You haven't changed one bit from the last time I saw you."

"So what's the story of Kevin?" Silver asked Vi, gesturing towards me.

"Here, make a bed and I'll tell you." Vi smiled and pointed towards the crafting bench. "You know where everything is,"

As soon as Silver left, I asked Vi the question that had been at the back of my mind ever since the skeleton incident. "Thanks for saving my life back there," I began. She laughed. Oh, her laugh... "What was with you and the skeleton?"

She sighed. "I guess I'd have to tell you sooner or later... Sit down," She said, gesturing towards the beds. She seemed a bit hesitant to do this. Nonetheless, I obediently sat on my bed, and she sat on hers.

She took a deep breath. "Well, it was 5 years ago, when I was 11..."

* * *

**I would've wrote more, but I'm kinda tired right now, so ja. There was a tiny bit of fluff in dere c: I'm 4 words away from my goal of 2k. 4! But after typing that, of course I'm over by 23 0-0**


	5. Chapter 5 - PVP

**Over 123 views and 5 reviews! Let us celebrate with this quote;**

**"Potato, potato" quoth the Raven."**

**Also, I have edited all of the chapters and their names (not significantly, though) so just wanted you guys to know c:**

**Btw, sorry I took so long on this chapter! I had writer's block ;-;**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

By the time I had finished my story, I was in tears, Silver hugging me, and Kevin was just sitting awkwardly on the other side of me. My bang was brushed to one side of my face, revealing my ugly scar. I didn't mention much about Aaron; just that he had taken me in, saved my life, and disappeared. I wasn't ready to talk about anything else yet. Silver already knew everything, though. I had told her a couple of years ago, when I met her on Earth. I was 13, she was 14. She was running away from her family, I was running away from my past. We took each other in and comforted each other about our troubles. Her mom would always abuse her, she said; she would hurt her when she was mad about something, tell her she was unwanted and that she should go kill herself. Her dad had run away from her mom before he knew he had a daughter. She eventually fell into the deep pit of depression and ran away from home. She, being in possession of dimension traveling skills as well, looked for a home in Minecraft, where she ran into me. I had stayed in Aaron's house after he disappeared, sustaining myself. It was a couple of weeks after Aaron had left for his trip; I was losing all hope that he'd return.

**{Flashback wooooo (no fainting this time)}**

_~*o'.`*o,.*',o*~( | )~*o,.*',o*`*~_

_(A patch of forest is seen. Suddenly, a flash of purple light cuts through the darkness and a girl appears. The girl is seen running through the dense oak forest, tears falling down her face. She attempts to wipe them away, only for more to replace the last. She is looking down at the forest floor, unaware that a house is in front of her, and bumping into the house. She looks up and sees the door a couple blocks away from her. She calms herself down a bit and knocks on the door. A girl with messy black hair and bloodshot eyes flings open the door and runs over to hug the girl.)_

_Girl 1: Aaron! I knew you'd come back!_

_Girl 2: Aaron?_

_Girl 1: Come on in; I know the journey's been hard for you, but I'm glad that you're back!_

_Girl 2: Hold up-_

_(The girl is violently dragged into the house by the partially insane girl. She tries to break free, but the girl has a strong grip)_

_Girl 2: Wait! What are you doing? Let go!_

_(The girl doesn't seem to hear her victim as she babbles on about how happy she is to finally see "Aaron" again.)_

_Girl 1: ... bet you've found out about the skeleton! Of course you have, haven't you? You've been in that cave for ages, surely you'd have found out about something. I thought you were gone for good! Thank goodness you're back! I wonder what happened during your trip? You've gotta tell me all about it! A ton must have happened for you to have gone so long! I bet you had fun. Yes, you did have fun. How could that not have been fun? (she laughs insanely for a moment) Did you get me anything interesting? Oh, I love interesting things. Like diamonds. Do you have dia-_

_(Her victim slaps the insane girl across the cheek with her free hand.)_

_Girl 2: Stop it! Snap out of it! I'm not Aaron! _

_Girl 1: (Confused) Then... Then who are you?_

_Girl 2: I'm Silver, and you've never met me before, so stop talking to me like you have._

_(The girl stares in shock at Silver for a moment, then breaks down into tears.)_

_Girl: Aaron... He's... He's gone for *hiccup* good..._

_(Silver looks worriedly down at the crying girl and sits down next to her. She wraps her arms around her in a comforting way,)_

_Silver: Who's Aaron?_

_Girl: He... He..._

_(The girl is unable to finish her sentence because she's crying too hard. Silver sighs and thinks about how she was the one crying only moments before while comfortingly rubbing the girls' back)_

_Silver: (soothingly) It's alright... Hush now... Calm down... _

_Violet: It's... *hiccup* It's not alright... He's GONE! He's..._

_ (The girl breaks down again, unable to finish her sentence. Silver picks her up and sets her down on the edge of the nearest bed in the room, sitting down next to her. She comforts her until she calms down.) _

_Silver: Who are you? _

_Girl: Vi... *hiccup* Violet..._

___~*o'.`*o,.*',o*~( | )~*o,.*',o*`*~_

I brushed my bang back over my eye and took a deep, ragged breath. I wiped the tears from my eyes and suddenly stood up.

"We... We should go to sleep. We'll focus on getting Kevin home tomorrow."

Silver looked up at me, making sure I was alright.

"You don't need anything?" She asked gently.

"N-no... I'll be fine," I hiccupped.

She shook her head and walked over to an empty spot and placed her new bed down. I turned around and laid down on my own bed, thinking my share of depressing thoughts. I stopped mid-thought when I felt a pair of eyes on me; Kevin's. I turned my head in his direction but he quickly looked away, pretending that he was asleep. I smiled weakly; for some reason, that seemed kind of funny. Feeling a bit better, I let myself drift into a fevered sleep.

* * *

**Silver's POV {new POVs yey c:}**

Colored dots danced across my vision when I opened my eyes. I quickly closed them and looked the other way so I wouldn't go blind. It was just my luck to look straight into the sun when I woke up. I looked to my right; Kevin was still sleeping, and Vi was gone. Of course. I decided to make Kevin do something productive.

"Wake up," I shook Kevin's shoulder.

"Wha-" he sat up, blinking wearily as his vision got intercepted by the brightness of the sun. **(That doesn't even make sense...)**

"Go eat something, and then meet me outside." I pointed at the shelves.

"O-okay?" He looked utterly confused. "What for?"

"You'll see," I said, smirking. I grabbed two wooden swords, some steak, a couple potions of healing, and headed out the door.

"Does it have anything to do with the swords?" He sounded uneasy.

"Maybe," I said sweetly as I headed into the outdoors.

After 5 minutes, he finally came outside. I waved my hand in front of me, pointing to a spot about five feet away from my position.

"Stand there," I said. He obediently walked over and stood at the designated spot. I walked around him, exterminating his stance. Not good. To test, I pushed him square in the chest. He fell over on his back into the grass.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." **(References... REFERENCES EVERYWHERE)**

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were about to-"

"You should always be prepared. Let's try that again," I interrupted.

Kevin stood up and put forth a mediocre stance. At least it was better than last time.

"Set your legs further apart, and squat a bit. No, not that far. Go up," I instructed.

He finally got a stance that was passable, but barely. Without warning, I pushed him in the chest again, but this time he was prepared. He wobbled around a bit but managed to stay upright.

"Better," I commentated, examining his build. Scrawny. Not exactly the type of build that you'd want to have to survive in Minecraft. Hopefully, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' would be true for him. I sighed and tossed him a sword. He jumped back as the sword fell right in front of him.

"That couldv'e hurt me!" he complained.

I snorted. "A fucking wooden sword isn't gonna hurt you much. Now pick it up."

He complied, picking it up with one hand. I picked up my sword as well.

"Now, I'll start off by teaching you the basic two-hand grip. The two hander is sometimes for swords, and you use one hand for daggers and swords. I prefer the one hander over the two hander because it gives you some defense, but the two hander is good for beginners. Anyways, grab the handle and place your right hand above your left. Now keep your hands at about waist level. That's good," I said. He actually had a nice grip on the sword. I was mildly surprised. "Now swing sideways."

He swung and almost fell over. His stance was still pretty bad, though.

"You have to work on your stance," I noted. "Don't be afraid to set your legs further apart. Anyways, on to blocking. Swing your sword at me, and don't worry about hitting me."

He swung. I intercepted his swing with a deft move of my sword. His sword bounced off the flat of my blade and he staggered backwards from the sudden impact.

"Did you catch that?" I asked. Before he could reply, I interrupted him. "Good. Then show me."

I swung my sword towards him without further notice. He not only blocked my attack, but managed to knock the sword out of my hands as well. I looked at the sword in the grass, then back up at him.

"You're a natural!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I am?" He seemed genuinely surprised that I complimented him.

"But you still have to work on that stance. It's terrible."

"I'll try getting it to be better, ma'am."

"Don't call me that," I pursed my lips, a bit annoyed. "Perhaps we'll start with a round of PVP? I'll go easy on you,"

"Uh, okay," he complied, getting in a (still) horrible stance.

"Stop making your stance all stiff. Your stance has to be flexible so you have better agility. Having a bad stance could be what kills you in battle."

He loosened up a bit, his poise** (Found a suitable synonym on Merriam Webster; yaaay)** becoming more stabilized. Once I saw that he was ready, I rushed at him and aimed for his chest with the flat of my blade. It hit him, but he managed to remain upright. He quickly swung his sword at me, and I blocked, trying to twist the weapon out of his grip. Our swords were locked together as I pushed him backwards. Suddenly, he broke free from the deadlock and ducked as I sideswiped. My sword swung into open air as he rolled behind me and tackled me to the ground. I kicked him off from on top of me and hit him hard on his side with the butt of my sword. He doubled over and groaned, but quickly recovered and lunged at me. The flat of the blade grazed my side as I leaned away, twisting my weapon in my hands and knocking him to the ground. He tried picking himself up, but not fast enough. I set my foot on his chest and aimed my blade at his neck. A flash of pure terror flickered through his eyes. I swung my sword downwards and stopped short a few inches from his neck. Smirking, I threw the sword behind me.

"You seriously thought I was going to murder you?" I asked, laughing. "Well, you're actually a pretty good fighter. You've gotta work on picking yourself up when you're on the ground, though. I think you'd do better in a fight with a dagger," I put one hand on my hip and analyzed him from above. "Yeah, you would. Skinny build, long arms; you've got what it takes. Here," I offered my hand to him. "Let's go craft you a suitable weapon, shall we? I think you're ready for this adventure."

* * *

**Yeah, not a lot of action... This was mostly a filler chapter. They're starting their journey soon c:**

**Listening to Bloody Mary by Lady GaGa right now... Really in-mood for the Halloween season :3 And plus, it's AMAZING O_o The (fan made!) music video actually has a really interesting storyline that I might write a story for. So go watch it c:**


End file.
